c Interview With Heero Yuy
by ms.maxwell
Summary: A lot of people asked me to do this! R&R please!


Everyone said I should do one of these with Heero Yuy so here I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing.Ok? Got that?

# Interview with Heero Yuy

Ms:Welcome back to my show!

Person From Audience (PFA): What is the name of this show?

Ms: ***screaming*** I don't know! Now sit down and STOP WASTING MY AIRING TIME!!!*Normally* Big round of applause for the guy that is now a father, and chased Duo in our last show,Heero Yuy!!!!

Heero: ***walks in looking tired***

Ms: What's wrong Heero? Problems at home? Need to confide them with me and the rest of the world? We won't tell anyone.

Heero: It's Relena!While she was pregnant her excuse for everything was, "I'm too tired and fat to go shopping, cleaning, cooking, etc."I had to do everything!!!Now with the kid her excuse is, "I call social services and tell them you **abuse **the damn kid!!!"So I still end up doing everything!

Ms:I see, Heero she can't prove you abuse the kid.No bruises, no harm! 

Heero: That's what you think…

Ms & Heero: ***hear Relena shouting from backstage*** I abuse the damn kid myself and say Heero did it!!! Ahahaha!!***Relena walks out on stage***

Duo (who was sitting in the audience):Get off the stage Relena!! Heero and I practically raise the kid!You just sit around the house with your fat lard handing off you in all the wrong places!You can't even see you're legs anymore! And you walk around wearing shorts and haven't shaved your legs in months you hairy animal!! 

Ms: That's enough Duo!***Shudders*** 

Everyone: ***hears EVIL cackling from backstage* **

** **

Camera Guy: Oy, Ms! We got some drunk couples playing spin the bottle back here!

Ms: ***goes back stage and sees Noin, Milliardo, Une, and Trieze drunk playing spin the bottle (the bottle was a wine bottle)******sweat drops*** Ok, let's all go outside that's right.***Tries to lure them out side***

Milliardo: I'm such a-ishtom-ish boy. I need-sh a mini skirt-ish. 

Quatre: ***bursts through the backdoor*** Oh Milliardo!I did not now you were gay too!! ***Glomps Milliardo***

Trieze and Milliardo: OOHhh look at-sh the kitty! ***Start petting Quatre***

Quatre: Oh wait until bed!

Trowa: ***sitting in the audience now crying*** Why Quatre?!?! Why do you leave my like this!?!?! ***cries on WuFei's shoulder***

Wu Fei: ***nose bleed*** I'm not gay! ***smacks Trowa upside the head***

Ms: Ugh!Let's go on with the show! So Heero, let's get on the subject of your occupation, now that the world is over where is it that you work?

Heero: I work at McDonalds! ***Beams***

Ms: ***coughs***otay!

Guy From audience (GOA): Aha! Aha! You work at McDonalds! Aha! Aha! 

Heero: Omae o Kuroso (sp?)***Strangles GOA killing him***

Ms: O.o Down boy…

~~Back Stage~~

Noin and Une: ***see Dorothy trying to get Quatre away from Trieze and Milliardo* Ebil** Dorothy! Leave the kitty with Trieze and Milliardo!

Dorothy: Come On Quatre!

Trieze: Silly Dorothy.This no Quatre! This Kitty!! Kitty!! Kitty!! Kitty!!

Dorothy: ***pulls out a sword and swings it at their heads but misses***

Trieze & Milliaro: ***cowering in the corner*** You can take Kitty!Take him!

Dorothy: ***puts a leash on Quatre and drags him out***

Quatre: ***waves his hand as if it were a paw and meows at them as if to say bye***

** **

Camera Man: O.o I gotta get a new job…

~~Back On Stage~~ 

Trowa: ***Jumps on stage*** I'm singing this song for a special man in my life. ***Tear tear***Quatre.. ***Sings*** did you ever know that you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be! I can fly higher than an eagle! But you are the wind beneath my wings! 

Ms: Get him off the stage!!! 

Trowa: ***gets dragged away by security***

Wu Fei: I'm sad to say those are my only friends… O.o

Ms: Well that's all we have for today! Bye bye!Drive Home safely cause Relena is driving! O.O

## After Math 

Quatre was touched by Trowa's song and went back to him. Relena chased O.o Duo for calling Relena fat.Duo: ehehe you should have seen her lard bouncing up and down while she ran. Hehehe jello arms, turkey neck, tank butt, bubble belly, heheheMilliardo and Trieze woke up next to each other in the same bed the next day. O.o and life goes on... 


End file.
